whitmorefandomcom-20200214-history
Heath Breaux
Heath Breaux, (''Heath Bréaux'' in French), is one of the main protagonists in Whitmore, and one of the main characters. Heath Breaux is a Vampire. He is a very old and powerful vampire that has to keep his younger brother under wraps. He along with his brother both got subsequently fed blood by their friend Antoinette, a handmaiden. He later got turned into a vampire. He is the oldest known member of the Breaux family. Heath was the first son of a wealthy French noble-family, which consisted of Geoffroi Breaux, his unknown mother, along with his younger brother, Jasper. Heath was born in Marseille, France in 1343 on August 27th, this makes him 675 years old in present time. His family consisted of a father, a mother and a younger brother. He is the oldest sibling in his family. The Breaux family quickly moved to Whitmore after the living conditions in Marseille went badly and because of their father's job that required them to move to Whitmore. His father was Geoffroi Breaux, a man who favoured him over his younger brother, Jasper, who is also a vampire, and whom he shared a strained relationship with, in which they fought for the love of their father whilst human. Geoffroi grew to hate vampires with an undying passion, believing them to be utter monsters that must to be eliminated at all costs. Along the other Whitmore residents, they created the Town Council with a mission to kill the vampires in Whitmore. When Heath told his father that he didn't think all vampires are evil, Geoffroi grew suspicious, thinking his own son might be a vampire. Geoffroi ultimately shot his own sons when he found out that they were both vampires. However, unbeknownst to him, both brothers had Antoinette's blood in their systems, and they woke hours later in transition to become vampires. They then proceeded to kill their father together in revenge for killing them both and not loving them. He was only 21 at the time of his death and when becoming a vampire. Heath has now become the one that keeps his younger brother under wraps whenever he wants to start a killing spree. He is the only one that can control him when his dark demur happens. He now resides in Whitmore with his younger brother after moving there. He decided to move there after Jasper had suggested it. Personality Heath is extremely reserved and mature, yet cold-hearted. He has rarely shown love for anyone other than his own younger brother. Heath is described as ruthless, heartless unpredictable, protective, aloof, cruel and stubborn, but also intelligent, selfless, compassionate. Yet he is also extremely loyal. He strongly believes in trust, honesty and loyalty and whenever he would give his word to someone, he would keep it, he is very much alike Jace. While Jace is a man of honor, he has a darker side. He has absolutely no patience and no mercy to those who would do his family harm and would rip your heart out in a second if he thought those he loved were in danger, he will murder men, women, and children alike when it comes to keeping his brother safe. He is known for speaking his mind and having a fierce temper, Although Jace is capable of controlling it. He also has no tolerance for those that disrespect him. He has been shown to go to great lengths to make those that disrespect him suffer. Serious. Honorable. Noble. These are all words that has been used to describe Heath Breaux. He is the keeper of the vows and will always be honest with you. He is the one who keeps Jasper in line as much as he can and makes sure he doesn't cause too much mischief and mayhem. These leaves little time for Heath and his happiness. He is too busy making sure his brother has his and that Jasper has his redemption. Trivia * His favourite drink is Bloody Mary. * Funny story regarding his favourite drink ‘Bloody Mary’, the reason why that drink has a sentimental value to him is because he is the one that killed Bloody Mary in the 1900s. * His favourite colour is Navy. * He enjoys riddles, and often uses riddles when speaking to his friends. * He drives a 1969 Olds 442 convertible. Appearance Heath is described as a 6'1 tall man. He is also quite fit, with a thin, wiry and lean build. He towers over Jasper in height as he is of 6'1 in height. He has brown straight hair that covers at his left eye, he styles his hair up in a gel with his bangs swiped to the side, hence why it covers his left eye. He has thick brown eyebrows that curve downwards with soft straight eyebrows. He has beautiful stunning eyes that are cyan and swims in ocean hues, completely similar to his brothers'. His eyelashes are very long and you can see them clearly. He is said to share a startling resemblance to his father, yet he also to some extent looks like his younger brother Jasper, however they do not share a lot of similar traits. He has a pale, restless face with high cheekbones. Heath has a slight cleft in his chin, full small lips and a slender nose. His jawline is very angular and sharp. His face is not covered in freckles like Jasper. He has red dark eye-bags that is showcased under his eyes. He has over 15 ear-piercings that cover both of his ears. His face oozes of sexiness and badness. Heath's style is very dark, he likes to wear dark-toned clothing, sometimes opting for green or earthy colours. He likes to wear a combination of shirts, layered with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, ripped jeans, pair it off with a black leather jacket, with colourful sneakers. He likes wearing flannels and leather jackets together as he says it is a good combo, with some dark washed jeans and green sneakers. He likes also is quite fond of patterns. He also likes to dress up formally with a striped pinup shirt and black slacks paired with a belt. He likes layering shirts, sweaters with collared shirts and t-shirts. He is a fan of green and red. He also likes wearing sleeveless tops, with different prints on them paired with jeans. Quotes "Riddle me this, a nightmare for some. For others, a saviour I come. My hand's cold and bleak. It's the warm hearts they seek. The answer is death. I’ve always been keen on riddles, they are exhilarating." "Are you trying to threaten me? Fear not, i'm not the one you should be threatening Odessa." Name The name Heath has a long Anglo-Saxon heritage. The name comes from when a family lived on a heath, which is an area of level, uncultivated land with poor, coarse, undrained soil and rich deposits of peat or peaty humus. And Breaux means French (Bréaux): metathesised form of Beraud, a Germanic personal name composed of the elements ber(n) ‘bear’ + wald ‘rule’. Compared to Braud, Brault.   Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Major Protagnoists Category:Male Characters Category:Vampire Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Whitmore Characters Category:Whitmore Gang Category:Whitmore Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Breaux Family